Unwanted: Siberia
by HarryPotterSweetie
Summary: [One shot] What happens when the one you want doesn't want you too? Harry finds out the hard way love isn't always easy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in this story in any shape, way, or form. If I did, well, I'd be quite rich…And I'm not.  
**Genre: **Angst  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the Backstreet Boys song 'Siberia'. I love that song.  
This isn't a songfic because those aren't allowed. Just inspired by.  
Note: I wrote this before Half-Blood Prince came out. Keep that in mind.  
Please R & R!

* * *

"_The scariest thing…the most painful thing…is to be hated by someone you truly love."_

**Unwanted: Siberia**

The three best friends were long done with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were in the real world now, doing real work.

Time could go so fast sometimes. Time could also move very slowly…

Harry Potter was in Auror training. He was doing much better at that then he ever did at Hogwarts. 'Doing something worth while makes you work that much harder', Harry always thought to himself…

Ron Weasley was working for the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. There had been a new Minister of Magic for quite sometime, but the Order still had to keep a low profile. Ron worked with his father in Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He didn't particularly like it or understand some of it, but for the time being, he'd settle for it…

Hermione Granger never really left Hogwarts. She got a teaching job there soon after she graduated. She filled in or helped in any subject when it was needed, and she loved her job…

Although the friends led separate lives, they kept in touch. Some more than others…

Harry and Hermione had been dating for quite some time. They started going out in their last year of Hogwarts right after Hermione and Ron had a huge fight. Harry didn't know what it was about, and didn't want to bring up the subject.

They didn't see each other very much because of their hectic schedules, but when they did, they seemed quite happy. Harry was happier than he had been since he went out with Cho Chang in 5th year.

After a hard day of training in late October and a long day at school, Harry and Hermione met up at a little café. Harry seemed happy, but Hermione seemed distant. Harry noticed this, and asked, "Hermione, are you feeling all right? Is something bothering you?"

"What? Oh, no, it's nothing Harry," she said, smiling. "Just…just thinking of a lesson I helped with today. It was in Potions. I like Potions, but Snape, I could do without," she laughed a little, but it didn't seem like the 'Hermione' laugh Harry was used to.

He accepted her answer, and they had an enjoyable meal together, chatting about little things. Harry thought Hermione seemed different, but shook off the feeling.

"Hey, do you wanna go back to my place?" Harry said after dinner with a smirk on his face.

Hermione smiled but said, "Sorry, I can't tonight…I-I have work I need to do…"

Harry's smirk faded. He looked at Hermione, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hermione, we've know each other since we were eleven. I can tell when something's bothering you. What's up?" he said, and put his hand on her shoulder.

She met his eye, but only quickly before looking away again. She sighed and said, "Your off tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Well, during the day, yeah, I go in late tomorrow…We're off on a trip...Which is why I wanted to come over tonight," he said, smiling again.

She was looking anyway from him now, and her eyes decided to rest on a stain on the tablecloth. "Yeah…Er, could you come to my place tomorrow morning?" She didn't offer further explanation, and Harry didn't press her.

"Sure," he said, "Let's get you home now. It's late, and we can talk in the morning." He looked worriedly at her, but she finally looked up at him and smiled sadly. Harry could tell something was wrong…

Harry and Hermione stepped outside into the chilly October air, went down an alleyway, and Disapparated back to Hermiones apartment. Hermione climbed the steeps and looked back down at Harry. "Thanks, for tonight and all…you didn't have to come back here with me. I would have been fine by myself."

Harry said, "I know, but I wanted to make sure."

After a few seconds like that, which felt much longer, he said, "Goodnight," and Apparated to his apartment not far away.

Hermione whispered softly to the darkness, "'Night…"

The next morning, Harry Apparated to Hermiones' home. He walked up the stairs of her apartment building and knocked on door 7C.

Hermione answered moments later, looking a bit flustered. "Hi," she said, "Come in!" She opened the door wider, and Harry entered. The living room, which was adjacent to the door, was neat as always.

"Have a seat." Hermione said, "I'll be with you in a minute."

Harry sat down unsurely. He had been here many times before, but never was Hermione so…_formal_ with him. He took a picture from a side table that had him, Hermione, and Ron smiling up from the frame. It was their last day at Hogwarts as students. A joyful, yet very sad day.

Harry quickly put the frame down as Hermione came out. She sat down in the seat opposite him. A coffee table stood between them. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence, broken only by the ticking of the clock.

"Hi," Harry said, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

"Hi," Hermione said again. She didn't know how to start… This was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever do.

"Hermione, I-"

"Harry, -" they both said at the same time.

"You first." Hermione said.

"No, it's not important. Go ahead."

She sighed and said, "Harry, I like you a lot. You know that." She looked up into his eyes. Emerald green eyes stared into chocolate brown ones, trying to read what was on her mind. She looked away, and continued, "But…Well, I, you see, it's just…" she broke off.

Harry didn't say anything.

She stood up and sat back down again. "I'm…I love someone else." She said quickly.

Harry was shocked. He wasn't expecting this. His mouth fell open and his eyes were wide, still trying to read Hermiones eyes.

"Oh," was all he said after what felt like hours, but was really only a minute.

Hermione said hurriedly, "I'm sorry, I thought it could work, I did, and I like you and all, I have since we first met, but-"

"No, you don't have to explain," Harry said, the gloom present in his voice.

"I know you have to go away, and this is sudden and all, if you get back and wanted to talk or anything, you could send an owl I suppose, or-" Harry cut her off.

"Who is it?"

"Er…what?" she said, confused.

"Who is he? Your lover?" he said in a monotone.

"Oh, well, er…Ron."

"I see."

"Like I said, I know this is sudden and all, and if you wanted to talk, send me an owl because when you get back I won't be here I'll be…living with Ron," she finished finally taking a breath, having said everything quickly.

"Right," was all he said as he stood up, walking to the door.

"Where are you going anyway?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"Siberia," was he said as he walked out of her home and her life.

As she watched him leave, she felt sad, yet she also felt as if a great burden had been lifted.

She picked up the photograph Harry had been looking at, and whispered softly to it, "I'll always love you."

Who it was too though, she was never quite sure…

_-fin-_


End file.
